Love Hurts
by HatedLove6
Summary: Samantha once lived in a peaceful village until one day it was demolished. So go read the story and find out what else happens! This is my first story so please don't be extremely rude to me if you find something wrong with it...
1. Chapter 1

Hilo everyone! HatedLove6 here. This is an important Author Note so please read this before you move on to the story.

Through certain technical complications, my friend PainIsGood couldn't be able to publish her stories here so I'm doing it for her through my account. This is her story, but I'm publishing it for her. I take no credit for it. You can still review this story as usual, but I'll probably reply for her also, or maybe she can, I don't know, I've never tried. If you want to send her a private message her user ID is 1412726. So the website address, /u/1412726. Or you can add her as an author alert so it's easier.

Until we figure out what the problem is this story will be in my name, but it's hers. So when we figure it out, don't be alarmed if this story is on more than one account, unless it's not HatedLove6 or PainIsGood. I'll delete the story as soon as all of the chapters are updated in her name.

I know Author Notes aren't supposed to be as individual chapters, but I figured that this would be the easiest way to not distract the reader from the story, or at least the first chapter. So please excuse this and not report it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people real quick notice. I don't own any of the characters except for my OC. This is my first time writing a story...well I have written stories but I haven't put them online or anything just on paper. Well on to the story!!^^Samantha ran into the forest as fast as she could away from what used to be her village. Now it was just an enormous bonfire of houses and people she had known when she was just a little girl. Samantha took on last look at her village and ran deep into the forest.

She had been running for hours, but she didn't want to risk being followed by those barbarians that destroyed her village and murdered her mother and elder brothers before her eyes. Sooner or later she started to get tired and could move her legs no longer. She fell to the ground in front of a large Oak tree. That's when she heard foot steps coming her way yelling "She went this way!!!" and someone yelled "This is Youko's territory are you insane! He'll kill us!" Even after that statement they kept walking only more silently, but Samantha could hear their foot steps get louder and louder. Her heart started to pound almost out of her chest! She backed up into the tree and an opening appeared under her and she fell through. When she landed at the bottom she landed on something soft. She was covering her face with her hands because she didn't want the last thing for her to see was her face planting into the ground. When she realized she wasn't dead she uncovered her eyes to see the back of someone's head. He had a black topless witch hat on with long black hair that used to be in a ponytail and black bat wings on his back.

Samantha- I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?

Bat Man (AN-Sorry couldn't help it!)- I'm fine just get offa me.

Samantha got off of the Bat person and the bat person got up and started to dust himself off.

Bat Man- Dammit where's my hair band?..

Samantha looked around and saw a hair band on the floor but it was broken. She took the hair band that was holding her Dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders when let down and tapped the bat person on the shoulder.

Bat man- What??

Samantha- Umm here this one's mine but you can have it…Your other one broke probably my fault so here.

Bat man- You don't have to.

Samantha- But I want to.. So take it Please?

He took the hair band and put his hair in a ponytail faster then she ever could.

The bat man thing looked at her and smiled. "What's your name??"

"Samantha…You can call me Sam. What about you? What's you name?"

"My names Kuronue. Oh crap I'm late!"

"For what??"

"A meeting...Come on I need you as an excuse."

Kuronue grabbed Samantha's arm and pulled her to where ever he was going. They came to a big pair of doors that had black handles and the door was made of pine. Kuronue opened the door and Samantha hide behind him holding on to the back of his shirt. All the people who were at the table looked at Kuronue, but when he walked to the other side everyone was staring at Samantha. Her face turned a dark shade of red and looked away from the demons by stuffing her face in Kuronue's back. That's when Kuronue pulled out a seat for Samantha and showed her the seat and he sat down in the other seat. Samantha didn't lift her head because she could feel everyone stare at her with cold eyes except for Kuronue who wasn't even paying attention. Cause he was explaining to a silver haired fox demon why he was late.

Fox- So your telling me you were late because of this human....-_-Kuronue-Yeah...Samantha looked at the Fox demon and he looked right back at her with a smirk on his lips. She blushed and looked back at the table.

That's when the fox demon asked her for her name. Though she wasn't paying attention until Kuronue nudged her with his elbow. She looked at him and looked like she was going to pass out.

Kuronue- Youko wants to know your name.

She looked at Youko and right before she fell out of her chair and passed out she said, "My names Samantha."


	3. Chapter 3

ok well here's chapter two!^^

* * *

"Okami wait up!" Samantha yelled to her best friend. Okami ran happily around the village. Samantha was giggling as she ran after him. Okami ran inside of their home and before Samantha could get in, the house burst into flames! She looked around her to find all the houses burst into flames, she could hear screams and cries for help. She could hear her friend yelping in pain. She banged on the door screaming her brothers, mother and Okami's name. A burning pole that was once apart of her beloved home came crashing down on awoke screaming and crying Okami's name.

The demons that were guarding her room rushed in wondering what was wrong. Nearby Youko and Kuronue were watching her closely by the doorway. "She must have been through a lot."

"Yeah, who do you think this Okami character is Youko?"

"Must have been someone very important to her, Kuronue."

* * *

In the room

"Let go of me! I have to find Okami! He needs my help! He's hurt!"

"You can't leave, your wounds are still healing," replied Youko as he walked in. Samantha's face was just covered in tears and full of sadness, pain, and worry. Youko's ears flattened at the sight of seeing her like that. "Please let me go, come with me if you have to, but Okami needs my help he's still alive, I can feel it... Please I beg of you let me go find him.""Where's your village?" Youko asked.

"It's not far from here. Probably a few hours or so."

Youko looked at her and then looked at Kuronue who was making the same face as Samantha. "Fine, we leave in a half hour."

Samantha's face brightened up with joy and hugged Youko tightly. Even though he was shocked by her show of affection he hugged her back. Kuronue had a big smile on his face and Youko saw it, and flipped Kuronue off. Kuronue laughed. A maid walked in with clothes for Samantha. Shew placed them on the bed and walked out the room. "Thank you so much Youko, you don't know how happy this makes me."

When she was done getting dressed, Kuronue and Youko gave her something. Kuronue gave her studded earrings that matched his pendent Youko gave her a rose choker. "If you are ever in danger, the earrings and choker me and Youko gave you will change color. Youko's thron bracelet will change color and my pendent will change color as well." Samantha nodded showing that she understood. Once they finished getting ready the started heading for the village. Samantha once lived in the village. Even though they made it to the village, Samantha kept running. They followed her to what looked like it used to be a house, and she climbed through the hole where the door would be. She could hear whimpering sounds but couldn't see where they were coming from. She crawled back out and asked Youko if he had a plant that emitted light. He nodded and gave it to her. She crawled back in and this time followed the whimpering to find black and pinned to the ground by wood. "Youko Kuronue! I need you!"

Once the two actually got to her. ( It was hard for them because the hole wasn't big enough for them to fit) "What is it?" Both demons asked at the same time.

"I need you to lift this off of Okami." They both nodded and lifted the wood off of Okami. She lifted Okami gently off the ground and held him in her arms. Suddenly what was left of the house began to crumble to the ground and they all got out the house before they got squished. "OK I need to see what exactly this Okami guy is." She smiled at Youko and Kuronue and lifted up an all black puppy with chocolate brown eyes. The dog looked at the two demons, wagged his tail and barked happily.


End file.
